total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Suburban Commando
Suburban Commando is a 1991 American science fiction/comedy film, (with some action adventure elements) starring Hulk Hogan, Christopher Lloyd and Shelley Duvall. Burt Kennedy directed the film based on a screenplay by Frank Cappello. It was the veteran director's final film. The film was originally titled "Urban Commando", and was intended for Danny DeVito and Arnold Schwarzenegger. When these two opted to make Twins (1988), the script was bought by New Line Cinema as the follow-up to another Hulk Hogan film, No Holds Barred (1989). Plot Interstellar warrior Shep Ramsey (Hulk Hogan) is on a mission to capture intergalactic despot General Suitor (William Ball). The general kidnapped President Hashina, the ruler of an entire planet. Shep boards Suitor's flagship but is unable to rescue Hashina, who is killed by Suitor. The general then turns into a berserk reptilian alien after being wounded. Shep barely escapes, but is able to blow up the ship as he does so. Due to his failure in saving the President, Shep's superior officer (Roy Dotrice) suggests that he is "stressed out" and should take a vacation. Annoyed, Shep accidentally smashes his control systems and is forced to crash land on Earth. He will have to stay until his spaceship repairs itself. He has little knowledge of Earth's customs, and his temper and sense of justice causes problems with everyone he meets, especially a mime artist he frequently runs into and tries to help such as getting him out of his 'invisible box'. Charlie Wilcox (Christopher Lloyd) is a weak-willed architect working for the fawning and hypocritical Adrian Beltz (Larry Miller). His wife Jenny (Shelley Duvall) unsuccessfully encourages him to stand up for himself. In order to help out financially, she rents out Charlie's hobby shed as a vacation cabin, which Shep leases. Shep's appearance and behavior makes Charlie nervous and he begins to spy on his guest. He soon discovers Shep's advanced equipment. He turns the equipment on, not knowing that the power sources are traceable and its whereabouts are now being tracked by Suitor's men. They send a pair of intergalactic bounty hunters after Shep. Shep also requires several rare crystals to fix his ship, the closest samples of which can be found in Beltz's office. Charlie helps Shep get into his boss's office during a party, but then the bounty hunters corner them. After winning a furious fight, Shep and Charlie head home to repair the ship. After the bounty hunters' defeat, Suitor, who had escaped the destruction of his ship, comes to Earth. He takes Charlie's family hostage, forcing Charlie to lead him to Shep. Suitor begins torturing Shep, enjoying himself before he kills the warrior. Finding his courage, Charlie injures Suitor, who then turns into his monstrous form. Physically outmatched, Shep is forced to set his ship to self-destruct and he and Charlie manage to escape the ship's explosion, which destroys Suitor for good. Shep leaves Earth using the bounty hunters' ship. He takes Beltz's secretary, Margie, with him, hoping for a quiet family life. Charlie, though, has become bolder from his experiences; he appears in Beltz's office the following morning, yelling at his boss in front of witnesses, and finally quits his thankless job. Later Charlie solves his final problem by using one of Shep's weapons to destroy an annoying set of traffic lights that never changed at the right time and receives cheers from the other motorists. Cast *Hulk Hogan as Shep Ramsey *Christopher Lloyd as Charlie Wilcox *Shelley Duvall as Jenny Wilcox *Michael Faustino as Mark Wilcox *Laura Mooney as Theresa Wilcox *Larry Miller as Adrian Beltz *William Ball as General Suitor; his mutant form is played by Vincent Hammond *Jack Elam as Colonel Dustin "Dusty" McHowell *Jo Ann Dearing as Margie Tanen *Roy Dotrice as Zanuck *Tony Longo as Knuckles *Mark Calaway (The Undertaker) as Hutch Reception The movie received mostly negative reviews. To date, the film holds a 20% on Rotten Tomatoes. Box office The movie had a modest box office run. It opened with $12.5 million, which was followed by $5.5 million the second weekend and closed with $3 million. Overall, the film grossed a total of $21 million in the United States. External links * Category:Films Category:1991 release Category:Christopher Lloyd films Category:Hulk Hogan films Category:Comedy Films Category:Sci-Fi Films